Raped by your victim
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: ON a dark night, Alice was being stalked by a dark shaddy figure.. but..who turns out to be raping who? Jasper/Alice Lemonny Smut
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M ( for m inor languange and major lemons)

* all charactors belong to SM

APOV:

9 p.m. I walked down the cold alley, tugging my jacket tighter to myself. It's been a long day as Bella finally got over her recent break up with James, and also i managed to convince Emmett to take Rose to Prom. A cat stared at me and ran away. _Was i that hideous?_

Maybe I was, so that's why no one's taking me out to prom. I suddenly felt my heart flutter, and an eerie sense of forboding wash over me. Suddenly, i felt a weight push me down, and someone gagged me. I struggled, and i kicked and i tried screaming, but no one heard me.

" Shut up and cooperate with me, I promise no one gets hurt." A silky male voice commanded me.I stepped on his foot, and he stumbled for a minute, which meant i managed to turn around. I caught a glimpse of his curly honey hair that escaped from the sides of his mask. However when he regained his balance, he pushed me into the mercedes on the side of the road and tied me to the seat.

" Fiesty aren't we? I know, me too." He said again.

I felt..... safe.... strangely......

A while later we arrived at an old warehouse, and he led me in. The interior was well decorated, with lamps and sofas and doors with locks. He untied me.

" Since when do kidnappers release their victims?" I said in surprise, actuallly i was rather glad that he released me.

" Since i had the feeling your short little legs won't carry you far" he said in return, i could hear his smirk.

He traced my lower lip with his finger, and looked at me. Then he pulled me into a forceful kiss. I could feel his tongue entering my mouth and caressing the roof of my lips, then editing again, before wrapping his lips around my tongue. Amazingly, i pulled him closer to me and decided to loose his shirt.

" Since when does the victim decide when i loose my clothing? I'm _supposed_ to be a rapist, and yet here i am, getting raped by _YOU! _" He laughed out loud.

" Well, it wouldn't be called raping if the victim was willing would it?"

JPOV

Oh. Wow. real smooth jazz.... You just HAD to rape this girl. I liked her anyways.. but that does not mean i am going to satisfy her! Maybe... tommorow....


	2. Mypsace twifamily! please join!

Hey everyone, i'm starting a myspace twi-family!! anyone interested please go to : http://www. myspace. com/ 529415472

Message me, tell me what role you want and why, and also how often you can be online etc etc... Also, thanks for your amazing reviews!!! your eally motivate me into writing more, the story " New Life" needs ideas..so please.. some inspiration please!!!! thanks!


	3. Hardness and sucking

APOV "Move!" He ordered me. "Okay okayy chill...." He slapped me hard across the face. " shut your mouth and so as I say. Or do you want me to go back and fetch you're little sister as well?" Cynthia. She may not love me but I love her.. always. i shook my head furiously. " Good girl... " He tied my arms behind me, and gagged me. Then he carried me to another room and set me on the bed. The room was in the theme of white and grey, on one side was a massive confederate flag, the walls were cramped with CDs, and then i saw it. The northern was had blood stains, hand marking of someone's bloody hands trailing on it, there was a rack of knifes, whips, gags, and various electrocution rods.

Now i was scared. Thinking back to various rape cases that were never solved.. i think i found the person.. the _monster_ behind it. Jasper. No wonder he was never caught! He's the last person anyone would suspect!

" Alice. Alice.. hello? earth to alice? anyone therE?" Jasper came into the room again, this time with a collar. He waved his hand in front of me, and had a puzzled.. sort of _cute_ look on his face. How was a supposed to talk while gagged anyways? He seemed to have read my mind, and removed my gag. "Woaw.. you scared me for a while.. you just.. blanked out!"

" I was thinking."

"Oh."

" Look Jasper... I'm really fine with BDSM and rape fantasies.. and if you just wanna...fuck then that's fine as well.. just...Please don't kill me.... please? We could be fuck-buddies right? I mean... I'm not opposed to that.. especially with someone like you that......" He gagged me mid speech.

" I didn't expect you would.... respond to me this way! Most girls just freak out and scream.. I won't kill you. You're.... different. .others... yea..." He replied calmly.

He freed me, and put on my collar, then he led me to the gigantic and really soft bed, and cuffed the other end of my leash to the bedpost.

" I don't fell like it tonight..... maybe in the morning?"

i nodded." Yes Master."

" wow. you're really into character!"

" I've done this before."

JPOV

Damn i WAS jealous of whomever she gave her virginity to. And HOW DID SHE KNOW I JUST WANTED TO FUCK?

did i say that out loud?

okay nevermind. Anyways, I looked at her, she was kneeled on the bed looking down, just like a good little girl.

" You know jazz.. maybe you should get me cat ears and little gloves.. then I can please you properly" She smiled at me, and rubbed her head onto my chest, then she purred and laid down.

" Alice.... You really don't mind? I mean like i'd never let you go back and all.. If i do, then they'll find me and i'd...i'd..."

" Don't make me leave you master! Please don't! I'd do anything.. anything to stay with you Master!"

My cock jolted to life after hearing that.

" Suck me off."

"Yes Master!"

She then proceeded to move to my legs and removed my zip..slowly. Then she took my cock out and put her sweet little mouth onto it. The suction was incredible. Her tongue swirled on the head as she pumped the rest of my length, then she sucked me sideways, leaving my wet head exposed to the cool air while rubbing my balls. I WAS IN HEAVEN.

I came all over her face and part of her chest, my cum dripped off her hair. She licked it off eagerly and cleaned herself up with her hands, and proceede to kiss my chest. I stroked her head while she sucked on my neck and slowly... she stopped. I looked at her, she was asleep beside me.

Why had i grown so attached to her?

SO, Leave me a review on what you want to hapen next! Reviews make Jasper's cock hard, so if you want to see some more action nxt chapter, review!

Be prepared to see Edward Join in as well


End file.
